


Outcast

by Fire_Cooking



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Drabble, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Picnics, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Smurfette invites Librarian to tea. Librarian doesn't know how to say 'no thank you' without crying.





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble/ficlet written for some goodvibes between some more harsh fanfics, enjoy!

Librarian meandered across the village writing in their almanacs as usual. The sunshine was soft and sweet in the late afternoon.

“Hello Librarian!” Smurfette called from her front door. Librarian stopped their trek and looked at Smurfette for a few seconds. They remembered her arrivals and the sequence of events but distinctly they remembered never meeting her personally.

“Hello.” Librarian called, they weren't sure how to handle this kind of sudden interaction. New people where not common in the village, the last new person they had met was Gargamel 25 years prior, before that it was Honey Smurf. Librarian wrote a note to get out more in their almanac.

“Well are you just going to stand there? Why don't you come in for tea.” She called, Librarian looked at her blankly.

“Uh,” Librarian didn't know what to do. So they ran.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


“Librarian open up!” Hefty pounded on the door of the secluded mushroom at the edge of town.

Librarian was pacing and panicking around the common area of their house, they felt bad for locking the door but they had no idea how to deal with anything at the moment. They murmured to themself as they paced. Every pound on the door racing their heart and sharpening their breath.

“Librarian, what's wrong?” It was Papa's voice. They could no longer not answer.

“Nothing!” their voice was strained and cracked.

“Librarian let me in, please?” Papa called.

“NO!” Librarian's voice cracked wildly in lies.

Librarian heard the door shaking and coming unlocked, they never thought Papa would use his magic key. Librarian was frozen in fear as Papa entered and closed the door behind himself. Papa looked at Librarian sympathetically.

“What's wrong my little Smurf?” Papa asked. Librarian stared at the older smurf, they felt their eyes start to burn with tears.

They dashed forewords and hugged Papa, crying out the frustration and emotions that currently plagued them. Papa hushed Librarian as he held the younger smurf.

“Tell me what happened? You ran Librarian, you don't run any more.” Papa said softly.

“It's all I could think to do.” They sniffed. “Smurfette started to talk to me, and she invited me for tea, and I didn't know what to do, so I ran, but then people where starring, and then they where following, and then they where pounding on the door.” Librarian called. Papa started to laugh before he realized how horrified the Smurf crying into him was.

“Well, do you want to have tea with Smurfette?” Papa asked, “You haven't really spent anytime with her since she came, maybe she feels a little outcasted by the village? Maybe she is one of a kind and needs to talk to someone like her? Maybe we should find you some flowers?”

Librarian looked up at Papa, they knew what Papa meant and stopped crying.

“Your right, wow I am a smurfing fool.” Librarian stood up and tugged at their sweater and smiling quietly.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Librarian knocked on the door of Smurfette's mushroom.

She opened the door and looked at the smurf outside.

“I-I am sorry, Smurfette, would you like to go on a picnic with me to the river?” They asked.

Smurfette smiled and lit up. “Of course! Come inside while I get ready!”

Librarian stepped inside, holding their basket and looking around the pink tinted cottage, they smiled watching Smurfette brush out her hair fast and get on shoes. She turned to Librarian.

“Anything else we need for the picnic?”

“I have procured a quilt from Honey, a cake from Greedy, some sassafras leaves and smurf berry's from Farmer, Grouchy managed to get me some raspberry brandy. I also have smurfberry juice if you don't like that. I got some bread from Baker and some-”

“I see you have everything we need!” Smurfette giggled, Librarian looked away from her.

“Yes.” They coughed.

“Then let's go Librarian!” Smurfette ran to the door and opened it, she looked back for a moment. “I like your dress, Librarian.” She skipped away.

Librarian was awestruck and fuzzy, feeling good and not nervous, they caught up to Smurfette at a brisk pace before slowing down to a slow walk.

 


End file.
